Macey McHenry's real mission
by I'm a Gallagher Girl
Summary: What if Macey works for the Circle? What happens when Bex finds out? Its not just extra cove ops credit for Bex and Cam but for Cam its the friendship Macey had brought on. Macey had been so nice but now shes just another spy a bad guy. Its time for Cammie to get it. Macey McHenry's a Bad Guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bex's POV**

****"Yes Mrs. Goode" I heard Macey talk into her iPhone. GOD dammit Macey can find a way to get an iPhone here? Wait! Mrs. Goode thats Zach's mom as in Cammie's boyfriend's mom the evil one. The one that sent people to kill Cam. Shit. My first instinct Get Cammie in here PRONTO. "Yes Ma'am I'll call back tomorrow" Macey said before hanging up. I casually walked into the room pretending that I hadn't heard anything. Macey ran to her bed and hid her iPhone under her pillow. I sighed lets get this over and done with. "Hey Mace, Remember Zach's mom Mrs. hmm whats it? Oh yeah! Mrs. Catherine Goode? Does the name ring a bell?" I asked. "NO Bex it doesn't!" Macey shot back. "Wow Mace whats up with you today?" I replied hiding my smirk. Macey walked into the bathroom iPhone in her boot. I smiled. This girl isn't getting very good training with the sophomores. I had a suspicion that Macey and Mrs. Goode were WAY too close for my comfort. What if shes with the circle? NO. She can't be. It's just not her. And the wheels were turning. The Circle wants Cammie. NO one can get closer to Cam than her roomates. Catherine Goode is the leader of the Circle. Macey was talking to Mrs. Goode. Macey is a bad guy. Note to self: Get macey's iphone. Macey walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Bex wanna spar?" She challenged. "No thanks" I replied with a snicker. "I have better things to do" I added and walked out. Macey was stunned. I went to find Cam. "Hey Cammie" I greeted she was sparring with Zach in the barn. "Hey Bex come watch me kick Zach's arse." She replied with a grin. "SHe thinks shes gonna beat me" Zach said shaking his head and pointing to CAM he smirked. "Hey Cam come over here a sec" I asked her she walked over not wiping that smug grin off her face. "Cam look I heard Macey talking to 'Mrs. Goode' on her 'iPhone' which she snuck in and she told the lady she'd call back and she probably calls same time every day. So tomorrow lets use one of your secret passageways to listen in kay?" I asked. "Uhhh Okay!" She replied up for the mission. I sat down and relaxing building a plan in my mind. I opened a can of coke popped some popcorn and watched cammie and Zach spar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bex's POV**

I looked at the clock 3:15 our 10 minute break in between classes. Crap. Where's Cam we need to get to that secret passage way. I was surprised Cammie hadn't asked why Zach was here. IS she stupid. The Circle of Cavan is after her and **besides **me who would protect Cammie without her suspecting anything? right. Zachary Goode. It had to be that asshole. Where is he anyway. Cammie is probably with him. I found Cammie in the library reading through Gillian Gallagher's diary AGAIN. What is in those books that Cam likes so much? Oh well. "Cam let's go!" I whispered. "Coming Bex." She whispered back. I didn't think she suspected anything about Macey until she asked me "Hey Bex? Macey works for the Circle doesn't she? Does my mom know? Does Zach know?" SHIT. "Cam I promise WE will find answers just c'mon we have to do this" I pleaded. Cammie nodded and leaded me to this passageway that had lots of wigs, clothes, and all that stuff. Cam grabbed a black cat suit and threw it at me. She put one on herself too. "Bex this way" She pointed. NO spiders pleaseeee. YES i'm probably the toughest Gallagher alive but i'm terrified of spiders. I followed Cammie through the passageway. We arrived in the interior wall of our suite. "I hear Macey" I whispered into the darkness. "So do I" Cam whispered Back. "Yes Mrs. Goode I still think we have EVERYONE here tricked. They all think I'm a stuck up bitch learning how to become a spy and that my Dad's the senator, well I mean Dad is the senator. But he's only running with Preston's Dad so they can shut down Gallagher and possibly Blackthorne. That way we can Capture Cammie and she will have to spill and if it gets bad we'll have to take her to her father" Macey Spoke into her phone. I had grabbed a recorder when we were in the library and I was recording it all. Cammie looked shocked. Zach appeared in the passageway and wrapped his arms around Cammie as she sobbed into his chest. All the answers were lying in Macey's hands. In this tape recorder. "Did you know?" I mouthed to Zach. "I was starting to suspect last year" HE mouthed back. "Is that why you're here" I mouthed. "I told Headmistress Morgan and Solomon and they asked me to stay" Zach mouthed back. I nodded. "Don't worry Mrs. Goode I'll confront her tomorrow. Yes. Okay. I won't tell anyone. Not even Zach. Oh and Mrs. Goode can I have your permission to date Zach? Oh thanks so much! YEs! Buh-bye!" Macey spoke into her phone. Cammie looked up at Zach and started crying harder. ISN'T macey a real B-word! She is going to capture Cammie but also steal Zach as a distraction. OH MY GOD! the wheels are turning! SHIT! "Cam Zach! WE need to get to headmistress Morgan MR. SOLOMON! And Mrs. Buckingham RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. Cammie started running followed by Zach and I. We came out right beside the hallway where Cam's mom's office was. "MRS. MORGAN ITS BEX! I NEED TO SEE YOU RIGHT BLOODY NOW!" I screamed. "COME IN!" SHe yelled. I was surpised to see Mrs. Buckingham and Mr. Solomon sitting on her couch. "MOM! Listen to this!" Cammie said and handed her my recorder. She played it twice and then spoke slowly. "Macey McHenry is a fake. The Circle outsmarted us She's too close to Cammie we need her dead NOW. Joe?" I looked towards Joe. "Zach was right. Well he always is. Cammie I need you to stay with Zach and Bex at ALL times. AND THIS IS TOP SECRET." He said. We nodded. "Now Cameron, Rebecca, Zachary I need you to go to the Barn and practice these new moves." She handed Zach some papers. They were illegal. Whoops. "Liz Can't know and Cammie Bex and Liz are moving to the teacher lounge. You guys can have the suite in between Joe and I's where Abby stays. OH and Abby will arrive tonight for protection. And Macey will no longer learn Cove Ops or P and E. Maybe COW but very easily and it will be more normal. Cove Ops is about to get serious and so is P and E and Macey cannot learn these things. She will use them against us." Headmistress Morgan said. We went up to our room with Zach. He was going to help us pack and move. We walked into the room and Cammie walked to the closet and grabbed our suitcases. She turned around and Macey was leaning over Zach trying to kiss him. Zach was squirming away. "MACEY!" Cammie yelled angrily. I walked over to Macey and pulled her off Cam's boyfriend and offered him a hand up. "Wow Mace you are a b-word like they say you are in magazines!" I said. "You didn't?" Macey threatened. "Oh but I did." I shot back. "Whatever" Macey muttered. "OH and Macey the girls forgot to tell you. Cammie, Liz, Bex, and I are moving to a suite in the teachers lounge." Zach told her. Her face was priceless. "What about me!" Macey asked. "You'll stay here" I smirked. "Well why do you guys get to live with Zach and IN the TEACHERS LOUNGE!" Macey screamed. "Well Zach is Cammie's and we had the highest marks in history and we have C.I.A. Files and we are already posed as backup for them and M16" I tried not to smirk. "Zach do you really love Cammie?" Macey asked Zach and looked like she was going to flash. "Yes Macey I love Cammie shes the love of my life and I would never hook up with a slut like you" He replied with his arm around Cammie's waist. AWW i thought. "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK! MACEY MCHENRY TO HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." Oh Crap. THis could only mean one thing. The Circle is here.


	3. Chapter 3

Bex's POV

"Cam! Zach! NOW LET'S MOVE!" Cam ran towards the closet fumbled with all of Macey's truckload of clothes and found a special tile in the wall and pushed. I gasped...only to find zach telling me to stay alert and watch cammie. Zach was in front of Cam and I was behind her. We thought this was the best arrangement in case we got attacked. Macey was using the normal hallways to see . Since she was with the circle it's not like they were going to attack her. Cammie was yelling out orders to Zach "RIGHT LEFT KEEP STRAIGHT OKAY NOW DOWN THE TUNNEL!" I followed Cammie until we reached the tunnel. Cam slid down and I counted 5 seconds before I jumped in after her. Zach and Cam were waiting for me at the bottom, Cammie pushed Zach forward as we heard footsteps above us. Zach cursed in 5 different languages and started sprinting down the passageway in front of him. Cammie continued yelling out directions until we reached the P and E barn and Mr. Smith quickly closed the door locked the 12 different locks. Turned on the cameras of the door, enabled the laser beams that electrocuted any person not register in the Gallagher academy or any C.I.A. Agent with a level 23 clearance. I wonder how much hell Macey was getting. A lot I hope.

* * *

Joe Solomon's POV

Can't believe the circle had effin attacked again. I ran towards Rachel's office, I walked in to see the one and only Macey McHenry. Okay Joe cool calm and collected. "Macey McHenry I would personally like to escort you and all of your little Cavan friends to hell. But unfortunately no can do. In other words you are expelled! I have proof that you are working for them!" Rachel yelled (them is the Circle). I hacked into the Circles filed yesterday Macey is working for them her father and the Winters will take Gallagher down to get Cameron Morgan. But why? I know why. Well I think I do.

* * *

Macey POV

How did those dumbasses figure out our plan? They were so dumb. I was here for a year and a I only knew where that alumni disk was. I know my way around this dump really well. I know Cameron's weaknesses. I'm unstoppable.

* * *

Rachel POV

I personally escorted Macey to the door of my office and slapped a a napolitine patch on her. I dragged her up to our heli-pad as the chopper landed. She was handed over to the guards. Macey meet cell-cell meet Macey.

* * *

Bex's POV

Mr. Solomon came and dismissed us to our suites, ten minutes later we were called down to the grand hall. "Ladies and Zach. You may have noticed that Macey McHenry is absent. She is being held captive and will not return to Gallagher for classified reasons. Have a good night." Headmistress Morgan dismissed us. Cammie looked defeated, Liz was crying because Zach told her, Zach looked like he was going to kill someone for not knowing before, and me, Baxters don't break Down they stand strong. But not when their best friend is in constant danger, not when the circle of Cavan has attacked you many times, not when your life is at stake. Then, a Baxter has a reason to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cams POV**

**I saw tears slipping down Bex's cheek as she walked towards our dorm. "Bex are you okay?" I asked softly. She sighed. I saw Zach and Liz whispering beside, probably about the events that recently occurred. "No, Cam I'm scared, the Circle of Cavan is after my best friend. I'm bloody terrified." she sobbed. I stopped to look her in the eye. "Bex you know you are my best friend and I'm scared too but I need answers" I told her. She nodded and hugged me tightly **

**We reached our dorm and Bex head towards the washroom, Liz to her desk, and Zach was sitting on my bed waiting for me. I sat down beside him waiting. "Gallagher girl I know you want answers. I honestly want to know too. But when the Circle had you in the summer you said you remember seeing your dad, and then his grave. But when I **

**was looking for you I saw people talking about your death. Cammie just think. What if the grave was fake. Someone must know Cam. Someone knows." He said. I nodded, because..well it was true. I understood. Bex was now on her bed and Lizzy was in the washroom. I thanked Zach and went to sit on Bex's bed and repeated everything Zach had told me. The girls understood and soon I was in a girl-group hug with Bex and Liz. **

**I woke up to a scream and jumping. I groaned it was 5:11 am. Zach and I both sat up at the same time. Liz was jumping up and down and screaming! "Liz what the hell?" Zach said. "WEeeeellllllllll, I Elizabeth Sutton just became the first human being to HACK THE CIRCLE OF CAVANS FILES!" she yelled. We turned to look at bex who was snoring peacefully. Liz started typing into her laptop. My eyes were glued to the screen. She got into my file:**

**CAMERON MORGAN**

**AGE: 18**

**SCHOOLING: GALLAGHER ACADEMY FOR EXCEPTIONAL YOUNG WOMEN**

**ALLIES: ZACHARY GOODE, REBECCA BAXTER, ELIZABETH SUTTON**

**FAMILY: MATTHEW MORGAN, RACHEL MORGAN, ABBIGAIL CAMERON**

**NOTE: MUST BE KILLED BY CIRCLE OF CAVAN. IS ONE OF THE ONLY HUMANS THAT KNOW THE LIST OF GALLAGHER ALUMNI'S. NOTE: THERE IS ONLY THE COPY THAT MATTHEW MORGAN HAD AND THE ONE THAT CATHERINE GOODE HAS. GALLAGHER ACADEMY HAS A DISK WITH ALL OF THE CIRCLE OF CAVAN'S -**

"**THEIR WHAT!" Liz screeched. "Oh bloody hell" Bex read. "CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHAT D-" My mom walked in with Abby and Joe. Abby hushed her. Joe was reading and Abby was trying to read. They all read and gasped in awe. "Cammie sweetie" My mom cooed. "Rachel you need a plan. We need that disk and soon." Joe said. Aunt Abby gave Liz a hug for hacking that. And Bex was soothing me. **

"**Okay got it. I call steve right now. Arrange for the Girls to go to Blackthrone for an 'exchange'. Start rumors that Rebecca, Cameron, Zachary and Elizabeth are 'expelled' and were last seen in China. Then we break into Sublevel 4 and get the disk. But you four will hide out in my room. kay?" Mrs. Morgan thought out loud. "Rachel in all due respect there is no sublevel 4." Joe Solomon stated. "In all due respect Joe. There is a sublevel 4 and only Cammie can get in." She shot at him. "Me?" I questioned. "Yes you." Mom replied. "Cammie has to use her necklace that unlocked the list in Ireland to unlock the lock that Matthew Morgan set up and it will immediately open. Behind the Gallagher sword there is a lock but only a Morgan can stop the sword from killing you. Matthew programmed it so only Cammie's DNA can stop the sword from blowing the school up." Liz babbled. "OMIGOD" Abby stuttered. "Cammie you literally hold the key to the world." Abby shrieked. "Oh shoot. Hey guys I'm gonna go erase all those tapes from our security office. and Bex will feed the guys memory erasing stuff. bye!" Liz yelled walking out the door with Bex in tow. My mom had her SPiPhone (just thought of it, like iPhone with spy features) and was dialing Steve's number**

"**Hello steve It's Rachel Morgan from Gallagher Academy, I would like to arrange another exchange. Can we visit you this time? Oh thank you. Very well we will arrive at 10 am today."**

**She dialed again. "Hello Agent Morgan. I would like to report that Gallagher Academy is going to Blackthorne for an exchange and that I have suspended Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter and Zachary Goode and they were last seen in China." I heard laughing on the other end. "Rachel you idiot you dialed Catherine Goode's number now" Catherine laughed. "AHH OMIGOD! Pretend i never said anything!" My mom fake shrieked. "ahaha I will see you when I have Cameron. Good bye." Catherine hung up and we all cracked up. **

* * *

**Bex POV**

**I knocked out the two guards with two swift kicks. Liz was disabling the camera's and erased the footage of our room. "okay dokie! Done" Liz cried and we ran towards the teachers lounge, Cam, Zach and Mr. Solomon were waiting for us near ms. Morgans room. "Ladies I very clearly told Cammie and Zach that there will be NO planting bugs on me or any other teachers. Clear?" Joe asked. "Yes sir" I replied probably too excitedly. "Oh and Ms. Baxter, We will be calling your parents for back up" He said and walked away. I followed Cam into the suite and looked around. It. Was. HUGE! She had a king sized bed, a ginormous en-suite, a large living room with a stunning flat screen TV. Two walk-in closets, a disguise closet and a camera room. "Guys we can go into the camera room its connected to the disguise room, and the door can only be opened by a Morgan/Cameron DNA and a couple quizzes." We walked over to the Camera room. Liz started on the codes while Cam gave a DNA sample, Zach and I searched the room for intruders, and bugs. We were clear, Zach entered the Camera room. We all crowded the Computer screen to see Mrs. Morgan at the podium. "Ladies I suspect you've heard that Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Zachary Goode have been Expelled for the prank they played on the teachers lounge last night. They are not to be found and have gone off the radar to China." She started. "Also all students at Gallagher will be going to Blackthorne for another exchange." You could hear the screaming and excitement filled the room. "Girls you leave in half an hour and are going for a month so I suggest you pack." Headmistress finished and walked off. "Woah" Zach laughed. "What?" Liz asked him. "I didn't know girls went so crazy about guys" he chuckled. Cammie and I rolled our eyes. Well helloooo? They're boys. SPY. Spy boys. Two hours later we were still siting in the Camera room. Luckily Cam a bottle of water and some granola bars. We were watching the Camera on the roof, the girls started climbing into one of the 6 that had landed on the helipad. Soon, All the helicopters were out of sight. The door opened and the legends Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon were standing there. They nodded at each other "Ladies, Zach. Let's get this started" **


	5. Chapter 5

Bex POV

"Okay so I think I have a plan. Cammie will go with Mr. Solomon to the sword to get to sublevels. Cammie will be pretending to be Mrs. Morgan. So then Mr. Solomon will 'accidently' trip onto the case of the sword and Mrs. Morgan aka Cam will go see if hes okay and will press her finger to the wall. To 'catch' her balance. Then a slide should open up and you will both go through. Bex well then go running through the halls with Zach looking for Cammie they will be undercover as Madame Dabney and Mr. Smith looking for Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon. Then Mrs. Morgan will come running or i guess limping down the halls as Prefessor Buckingham looking for the others follow Bex into the slidey thingy and I'll stay in Mrs. Morgans office with my laptop giving directions through commns" Liz babbled. Mr. Solomon gave her an impressed look, Mrs. Morgan an amused look, Zach speechless and Cammie was already hugging her so I joined the hug.

" So Lizzy when do we start?'' Zach asked. Zach and Liz had grown a sister/brother relashionship over the summer and throughout the time Zach had been with Cammie. I had always had a huge a Zach. But he was with Cammie. I couldn't stand it, I Rebecca Baxter was jealous for a while. Until. I. Met. The. Greek. GOD. His name was Grant. He came with the other blackthorne boys last spring, and I fell for him and he fell for me. But Zach had come before the Blackthorne boys came for an exchange and Macey knew I liked Zach. And I thought i was screwed. But Grant, Grant was better. He was a better fighter, hotter, and stronger. Well, he wasn't hotter or stronger than Zach but Zach was taken. Everyone was like brother/sister. Everyone as in Jonas, Grant, Zach, Liz, Cammie, me and Macey used to be. But i could never act like a sister to Zach my crush on him would be obvious. I don't like him as much as I used to but still hes hot and im a teenage girl.

"well Either today or Tomorrow mornming" Liz replied. It was already 1pm and we had to eat lunch. Put some microwaveable Mac and Cheese boxes in her Microwave. For us im guessing. Yum. "Hey mom, try not to get us all stuck with food poisoning before the mission. k?" Cammie teased. Zach was smirking. WOW big surprise. Mr. Solomon was too. Liz smiled. and I was laughing. Mrs. Morgan stuck her tongue out at us.

"Mr Solomon?" Liz aked. "Yes Miss Sutton?" Mr. Solomon replied. "If Gallagher and Blackthorne have an alumni list. Does the Circle have one?" Liz questioned. "LIZ! UR A GENIUS!" Zach yelled. "Liz THATS WHATS DOWN THERE!" Zach whispered. Mr. Solomon sighed and nodded. "Mr. solomon is that it?" Cammie asked. "I think so Cammie, But we can't be sure. Catherine was a Circle member at the age of 12 so its possible she hid it down here. " He replied. "Mrs. Morgan was your husband ever in the school?" Zach asked Headmistress. "why Zach?" She asked. "Not that i know" She added. "Thats it!" Zach said. WE looked at him confused. "Matthew laid this out for Cammie. Matthew made Sublevel four for Cammie to find him!" Zach was smarter than I thought. " but Zach why does the Circle know?" I asked. "Because they were going to torture Matthew if he didn't tell. So he told them but they didn't believe him. The Circle thinks there Alumni is safe there with a Gallagher Alumni disk and A journal that Matthew wrote for Cammie with answers. But I think that sublevel 4 just has a clue for Cammie to either find Matt, or find her answers." Zach babbled. nodded. "I think hes right. Rachel this could be our last chance" Mr. Solomon sounded truthful. Matthew was best friends with Joe of course he would be sad. Rachel pulled some bowls out and handed them to us. Mac and Cheese. We were eating when Mr. Solomon went to the weaponry room to get some supplies for the mini-mission. "cam Are you sure you want to do this?" Headmistress asked. "Yes I have to. I need to know if Dad's alive! I need to know how to take down the Circle! I NEED TO KNOW!" Cam yelled. I nodded and hugged her. I sighed and prepared for the mission. This could possibly be my first and hopefully not last. This is our future. This is IT.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe Solomon's code name is gonna be: Ghost

Abby Cameron: Swift

Rachel Morgan: Lost

**Cammie's POV**

"Chameleon to Duchess, Ghost and I are entering the Grand Hall, we are approx. 80 feet from the Sword" I said into my comms. "Duchess to Chameleon, coast is clear, camera's are off" Bex replied. "Ghost, Chameleon. Bookworm here, oh crap. I found a bug, we'll have to leave it, C.I.A. Camera coming towards you 3,2,1, drop! Okay run towards the sword. Ghost trip in 3,2,1." Liz tried to control her voice.

Joe "tripped and I "Fell" into him and touched the sword case. It pricked me HARD. A little slide came out and Joe and I hopped in. We slide for 2 minutes and 45.1 seconds. I landed with an omph and Joe landed on top of me, for such a good spy he weighs alot. I stood up and observed what I saw. Old looking chair. LOTS of dust. And a computer. What the heck?

There was a hallway. Joe stood up and started running towards the hallway. I followed him down the hallway, and there was a door. A little computer screen was attached to the door. "Ghost to Swift and Lost, Chameleon and I have found a room and are about to enter" Joe said. The computer started to scan my eyes, then my finger print, then my hair, and then DNA, and blood. It opened and there was a desk there. With a notebook, seconds later Mom, Aunt Abby, Bex and Zach came bursting in. I walked to the note book and opened it. I was an elite spy in training, I was a teenage girl with hormones, I had broken top C.I.A. security to see a boy, I had killed a man with a hair elastic, I had seen my aunt abby get shot by a terrorist group, I had seen my Aunt and Godfather exchange spit. But what was in front of me. I couldnt believe.

A note was on the first page of the note book.

_Cammie, If you're reading this i'm probably dead. You're smart right. Unscramble to find the truth: kcrac hte odec _

_I'm Sorry but i had to do this_

_Alone_

_Live the life _

_I had to protect you all_

_Vests, wear a bulletproof vest_

_Especially when in hard times_

_Many times I miss you_

_Overly painful not to be with you_

_Men dont cry_

_Said so_

_Only_

_For_

_Fierce _

_Identifications _

_Clearly men lie alot_

_Everlasting lies_

_Underestimate us_

_Never_

_Determined _

_Ever so_

_Race to get my Cammie_

_Follow my lead_

_I'm sorry_

_Leads are the key_

_Love always_

_I'm so sorry Rachel_

_Nothing is more important than you_

_Go live great lives_

_Cammie_

_Always_

_Be_

_Interested_

_No matter what_

_Every thing is a hint to your destiny _

_Truth is always the best_

_Says me_

_Lean towards your destiny_

_Opponents are there to make you better_

_Oh Abby you are forgiven _

_Kids, Friends of Cammie. Thanks a million_

_M.A.M Matthew Andrew Morgan_

"Lets take this to Liz" Mr. Solomon said. Mom agreed and we left sublevel four. What could this possibly be? This makes no sense the letter makes no sense. I will find you dad if its the last thing I do.

**A/N I had a day dream where Zach, Grant and Jonas were sent to kill Osama Bin Laden. Someone should totally do that!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter recap:

_Cammie, If you're reading this i'm probably dead. You're smart right. Unscramble to find the truth: kcrac hte odec_

_I'm Sorry but i had to do this_

_My I miss you_

_Alone_

_Live the life_

_I had to protect you all_

_Vests, wear a bulletproof vest_

_Especially when in hard times_

_Many times I miss you_

_Overly painful not to be with you_

_Men dont cry_

_Said so_

_Only_

_For_

_Fierce_

_Identifications_

_Clearly men lie alot_

_Everlasting lies_

_Underestimate us_

_Never_

_Determined_

_Ever so_

_Race to get my Cammie_

_Follow my lead_

_I'm sorry_

_Leads are the key_

_Love always_

_I'm so sorry Rachel_

_Nothing is more important than you_

_Go live great lives_

_Cammie_

_Always_

_Be_

_Interested_

_No matter what_

_Every thing is a hint to your destiny_

_Truth is always the best_

_Says me_

_Lean towards your destiny_

_Opponents are there to make you better_

_Oh Abby you are forgiven_

_Kids, Friends of Cammie. Thanks a million_

_M.A.M Matthew Andrew Morgan_

"Lets take this to Liz" Mr. Solomon said. Mom agreed and we left sublevel four. What could this possibly be? This makes no sense the letter makes no sense. I will find you dad if its the last thing I do.

* * *

Bex's POV

What the heck? Cammie's dad left a note that is nonesense. Mum told me Matthew Morgan was the BEST spy, Joe Solomon, Headmistress Morgan and Abby Cameron after him. Ah the note must mean something, it says its a code. I guess we'll have to wait for Lizzie. "Bex C'mon!" Abby shouted running ahead of me. We reached Headmistress' room and we found Liz looking as pale as a piece of printer paper. "Liz whats wrong?" Abby asked. "I-i-I know what the code is" she stammered. " First part says crack the code, then listen up, Cammie, I'm alive moms office under filling cabinets look." Liz read out. Cammie and Zach sprinted out of the room, with the rest of us hot on their heals. We reached Mrs. Morgans office to see Cammie holding another envelope. She opened it up and started screaming. "what the hell cam? What does it say!" I asked. Joe started reading.

"Cammie,

I know its you, the code was made specially for your friend Liz. As soon as you read this you must come to Athens. I escaped from the Circle long enough to drop off these clues for you. Here is how i got you to read the files. I hacked C.I.A. learned Liz's strong points then set up a firewall for the circle so only Liz could hack it. The last thing i would do before I die is take down the firewalls i set up. If you're reading this. I'm alive.

Love Dad"

Rachel was crying and Abby was talking on her Spyphone. "Hey Aunt Abby whos that?" Cam asked. "Oh just a plane rental company," Abby replied. Cammie looked confused. "Lets go get Matthew" Joe stated. But it can't be that hard can it? Who knew there was a circle base in athens? well, not us. I hope we find Cam's dad, its like getting my dad back. Cammie and I are close, she calls my parents mom and dad, I do the same. I miss my second "dad". I haven't seen him in a while. But Cammie lost half of her world and now were getting it back.


End file.
